Powers United
by iamwallflowerxx
Summary: Sequil to Powers Divided. Pleasse read it! I love you all. No flames. NONE. Just don't read it if you don't like it. Yeah... ENJOY!
1. Disapearing Act

**My internet just came on like three seconds ago so I love you and enjoy the chapter and review or I'm going to cry!**

"Mommy!" Little Silena cried, running up to Annabeth. She was five. Her sweet brown curls hung gently around her face and her grey eyes glistened in the light of the bright day. They were on the beach and Charles was standing in the water, talking to the fish. He was fourteen.

"Hey dad? This one says your brother's down there." Charles called to Percy who was standing beside Annabeth.

Annabeth picked Silena up and held her, pushing her hair from her face. She turned to Percy, touching his face.

"Yeah. He does. His name is Tyson. He met you... when you were very small." He replied, gazing out at the sea.

"Oh, gods, Percy. You're starting to sound like your dad." Annabeth mumbled, laughing.

"Is that a problem?" He asked, walking toward her with a devilish grin on his face.

"No sir. It's kind of cute actually." She responded with a laugh.

He kissed her and the kids looked away disgusted, "Stop it, dad! There are children around." Charles exclaimed as he shielded his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Percy mumbled, stepping away from her. "Give me my little Silena." He said, holding out his arms.

He took Silena and started playing with her, playfully splashing water on her.

"Daddy!" She shrieked, laughing hysterically.

"Dad... that's not fair. The girl can't fight back." Charles called, splashing Percy with a wall of water.

"Oh no you didn't!" Percy called back, running towards the water.

Percy will NEVER grow up. That's kind of cute too.

Percy and Charles started hurling water at each other, fighting and laughing.

"You tired yet old man?" Charles asked Percy.

"Not a chance!" Percy responded with a huff, just as the world went dark.

"Mommy! Daddy! Help!" Silena cried somewhere beside them.

"Percy? Charles? Silena?" Annabeth yelled into the darkness.

"Dad! Mom! Silena?" Charles yelled angrily, as if he were fighting something huge off.

"Annabeth? Kids? What in the name of the gods is going on?" Percy called through the utter darkness.

There was a flash of light and then everything turned normal. Percy was standing in the surf, looking utterly confused. Annabeth stood on the beach, heartbroken. They both knew it. It was time.

"Annabeth?" He asked, frowning.

She looked at him, eyes wild with pain and welling up with tears. "It's time."

He walked over to her, pulling her close to him. He kissed her forehead and she pulled away, walking up the shore and into the little house.

-

Charles and Silena were standing in a field.

A light wind flew about their faces and sent chills up their backs.

"Charles?" She asked, looking around.

"Yeah?" He replied, turning to her.

"Where are we?" She asked, timidly.

"I have no idea but I bet we should keep moving." He said, taking her hand.

They forged forward through the brush and watched the horizon grow darker with the setting sun. They approached a grove of trees and then stumbled upon a clearing cut through the trees. It was hidden from the beaten path through the forest and the sky overhead was dotted with stars and a perfect, white, full moon. There, nestled in the grass was a backpack, seeming out of place in the tranquil clearing.

Charles slowly approached it, opening the front pocket and discovering a note, Stay here for the night. The others will be here in the morning. He looked up at his sister, knowing that the note was from the gods and knowing that somehow in some way five others would be there in the morning. He rummaged around in the backpack, finding food, blankets, one hundred dollars, and golden drachmas. He pulled two bottles of water from the bag, throwing one to Silena. Then he grabbed two bags of chips and two sandwiches, handing one of each to his sister.

"Go on eat." He told her, sitting down in the grass and opening his bottle of water. He took a sip as she slipped down in the grass beside him. She opened her bag and started munching on the chips, watching him.

"What's going to happen now?" She mumbled. Her voice was barley a whisper but he heard her.

"We wait out the night... the others will be here in the morning. Then... we move on." He told her, frowning.

-

"I guess we need to head back to New York now." Annabeth mumbled mindlessly as she gazed out the window at the waves.

"I guess." Percy muttered, looking at her.

"I'll start to pack then." She muttered, jerking away from the window and heading over to the closet.

"Annabeth."

"What?"

"They'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

"They are with a huntress and a future goddess." He told me, laughing quietly. "They are being watched over by the gods themselves. They'll be fine."

She chuckled. "Yeah… they will."


	2. Author's Note Don't Kill ME

**Dear Readers,**

**I am so sorry. I really am. This is something I've been avoiding, thinking I can get my spirits up to write, but today at school I realized I couldn't. While my biology teacher droned on about lab safety or something I realized that this story was null and void. I am at an all time emotional and inspirational low. I cannot find the time, will, or need to continue this story. I know that the first chapter of this story wasn't that good. I know it. Not only from the lack of reviews, but from my own rereading of the chapter. I can't continue this story at this time... maybe it's a summer story. Maybe it's just over. Maybe I just can't go further with this story. I couldn't be more sorry. I will never be able to forget the fantastic people who have encouraged me throughout this story... the phenomenal fans that reviewed... I love you all. I really do. So stay tuned and maybe soon I'll be back... maybe not. **

**Love Always,**

**Hermionelovee**


	3. Memorys Are Really Great

**If you would like to thank someone for this chapter being written, I would choose Logan Lerman (I LOVE HIM!), Alexandra Daddario (she's awesome!), and Chris Columbus (he be coolness). I just saw Percy Jackson (for the second time...) and ahhh. I love it so much that I must post this chapter now. I really hope you like it and I'll try to get back to the other stuff... :D Enjoy chapter of awesomeness... SAXOPHONE!**

**The point of view of one Mrs. Annabeth Chase Jackson:)**

"Percy..." I mumbled, hand grazing over his cheek. "What's wrong..?"

He chuckled. "What's wrong?" He stood up, eyes darting around the room. "My baby girl is gone. Charles is gone. Our kids are off in Hades knows were." His eyes were welling up with tears and I walked over to him.

"Percy..." I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him closer to me. "It's going to be fine. Charles will take care of Silena... soon enough they'll come back to us. Everything will be fine. I promise."

"It wasn't that long ago.." He muttered, taking my hand and pulling me over to our bags.

"What wasn't that long ago...?" I asked, a smile perking up on my face.

"When things were easy..."

I laughed at him. "Percy, things have never been easy."

"You know what I mean.. when it was just us. Back at camp when we were fourteen just realising that we were in love.. back when life wasn't so serious. I mean, yes, we were being hunted by monsters because of our god blood, but... this is different. Now I'm worried.. the last time I remember being seriously worried was when you were kidnapped.. I thought I would never see you again."

"Oh, but then Aphrodite told you you were in love with me... that cleared everything up." I joked, smiling playfully at him.

He blushed just so slightly, but then beamed back at me. "Ha! I wasn't the one who thought one of us was going to die and kissed the other..." He chuckled to himself. "Then spazzed out cause of that girl... what was her name?"

"Calypso." I growled back at him, taking his face in my hands. "And I would shut up if I were you.."

"But wait... next I was going to mention how you almost died to save me from dying." He mumbled, kissing my nose. "I was going to say how brave you were.. and how perfect our talk was... how much I love you."

My hand traveled down his back and fell to a stop lightly on the small of his back. "I love you, Percy.." I mumbled, pulling him closer.

"That was probably my favorite birthday ever.." He muttered, smiling at me.

"Really?" I asked him, eyes bright with happiness.

"Yes.." He laughed.

"What?"

"You still aren't making things easy for me."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

"Oh, but I love reminiscing about my Wise Girl."

"Shh." I mumbled, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Oh...okay." He mumbled with a smile.

(Flashing back)

"Percy!" It was one summer at camp and Percy had been missing for a few weeks. I'd only seen him in passing and hadn't had a chance to talk to -much less kiss- him much.

He turned and his eyes zoned in on me. He stood there for a moment in complete silence and he ran to me. His arms were wrapped around me in seconds. "Hi." He whispered in my ear as we stood there on the edge of the forest.

"Hi." My voice was breathy as I looked at him. He seemed taller.. more muscular. He seemed somehow more perfect. Was his hair shorter?

"What is it?" He asked, biting his lip.

"What's different about you?" I asked, letting my fingers run through his hair, lovingly.

"Me... Percy Jackson.. saver of the world.. different about me?" He asked, joking lightly.

"Yes, you, Seaweed Brain." I said, laughing at him.

"I don't know..." He trailed off, kissing my neck.

"Percy!" I shrieked, laughing. "Come on." I pulled him back into the bushes and sat down on the ground, pulling him with me. I stared at him for a while, eyes running over his body several times, trying to decipher the change.

"Annabeth... I haven't been able to kiss you for ages.. why must you torture me?" He mumbled, reaching out to me.

"I can't tell what's different.." I muttered, tracing the planes of his face. Gods he looked different. Just to clarify, he looked fantastic. He looked ten times more perfect than I remembered.

"Really?" He asked, laughing. "I hadn't noticed."

"Percy tell me." I begged, taking his hands in mine.

"Tell you what?"

"Percy Jackson!" I growled, glaring at him.

In only a second, he was right beside me. He was so close my breath caught in my throat and I was rendered speechless by his beauty. "It's a little thing I like to call puberty... ever heard of it?"


	4. Sorry

**Hello Powers Divided (United?) fans! It's Hermionelovee again. I love you all and WILL eventually get back to this story.. but high school is crap and I'm needing a little love story to write for fun. So... love me and read my new Percy Jackson fic! I promise it will be fantastic. Percabeth all the way. NAME: A Summer to Remember... please read it and review it and make hermionelovee a happy chica! :) **

**Peace out yo!**


End file.
